This invention relates to a contamination resistant fiber sheet and to a fiber sheet which is resistant to contaminants, such as soil, dirt, smoke, oily soiling and other particles, including airborne particles and substances, (collectively called “contamination” hereafter) have difficulty adhering to the fiber sheet and even if attached, such substances are easily removed therefrom.
The process of starching textiles is known to be effective in resisting contamination from adhering to the fibers forming the textile and is known to make the cleaning of the fibers of the contamination easier. However, this process is only effective against cotton textiles, and is not known to have positive effect for synthetic textile which is known to be lipophilic and also prone to discoloration. In addition, the textile requires starching every time the textile is washed.
The process of mixing silica and alumina as a colloid spread liquid and treating the textile by filling the tiny spaces between the fibers, flattening, and evening out the surface of the textile with the tiny colloid particles is also known but this process also is effective for cotton textile but not for synthetic fiber textile, and also poses an additional problem of durability.
On the other hand, the SR process is a known process for protecting synthetic fibers from contamination, however this process is only effective to a certain extent in preventing contamination, and especially oily contamination from adhering to the fiber sheet. Once contamination adheres, it is difficult to remove the contamination and is not able to prevent repeated contamination. In addition, SR process is not effective against preventing contamination from entering and spreading through the fibers.